The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Most motor vehicles have to comply with certain safety regulations, such as those outlined by the Insurance Institute for Highway Safety (IIHS) and the National Highway Traffic Safety Administration (NHTSA). These safety regulations can detail crash test or impact worthiness guidelines for various areas of the motor vehicle. An exemplary guideline may require the motor vehicle to endure a low speed frontal offset collision without sustaining damage to the head lamp. Damage to the head lamp can require costly repairs to the motor vehicle, and if the head lamp is damaged and cannot illuminate, the motor vehicle may be legally rendered undrivable.